


Well Needed

by DannyRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oil, close, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyRose/pseuds/DannyRose
Summary: Keith and lance having a relaxing afternoon together





	Well Needed

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like x3  
> this was fun to write and i enjoy this fandom funny enough this is my first Voltron fanfic funny huh but oh well xD jusr hope you will enjoy.

his head face to the side as it lays down on top of a white pillow he lets out a sigh as to oiled tanned hands make their way up his pale white back as they move they start to work out all the knot's Keith moans in pleasure. As the tanned hands keep moving Keith moans more and lance looks down on him with his ocean blue eye's and smirks as he keeps moving his hands but moves so his lips are only inches away from Keith's ear he open his mouth to speak breath escaping brushing Keith's ear making him shiver this makes Lance want to tease him so instead of saying a thing he licks Keith's ear his tongue moving from the lope up to the pales cream shell making the pale black haired boy shiver in pleasure. Keith open's his eye's slowly as he is turning to Lance he moving his head and bring's his arm from under the tanned male to place on the shoulder of the tanned male using it to moves Lance so he is laying next to him placing that same hand on lace beautiful smooth skinned cheek looking into his eye's.

Keith smiles at him and moves ever so slowly being careful just in case the tanned male changes his mind but Lance was having non of that and moved to pin Keith down on the bed and smashed his lips down onto Keith. Keith was a bit shocked at first but then quickly started moaning into the kiss. As they kiss Keith can feel lance tongue sneak into his mouth and that makes him moan even more as Lance tongue starts to dominate his mouth Keith hand moves to Lance short brown hair and grips it so that lance cant move to far away Lance pull's their lips apart for just a moment 'Keith i'm not going anywhere OK' Lance says and he looks down at the purple eyed boy.

Keith look's at him in shock then his face relaxes and he smile's moving his head closer so their noses just touching 'i know' and he gives Lance a peck on the lip's and has a small smile on his face as he slowly place his head back on the pillow while his hand slides down to the top half of Lance arm. Lance stay's just above him still looking down at the boy under him his black hair spread out on the pillow his purple eye's shining like amethyst's and his lips red and swelled just from the making out they were doing and his bare chest on display with out realizing it he say's 'your so hot' Keith blushes turning his face as red as the red lion when Lance notice what he just said that out loud he turns the same shade Keith start's to laugh ' hey what so funny' Lance say's with a little pout turns his head to the side to try and hide the blush he feels heat his face 'it's just i was thinking the same thing about you' lance turns his head back to Keith and look's at him in shock then smiles 'well i'm glad you think so i do try my best you know' 'Lance say's in a so fact way ' oh really' Keith reply's with a smile Lance leans in 'well i have this guy i like and want to look good for him you know' 'oh really i bet that guy would like you ether way you now' Keith reply's 'same goes for him to' as he say's that he connect their lips and they start making out again.

As time goes by they stop for air and lance moves so he is beside Keith again. Keith moves closer to Lance placing his head on Lance chest so he can hear the boy's heart beat that has a soothing rhythm next thing Keith knows his eye's start to flutter shut and he's falling asleep to the beat of Lance's heart. 

Lance starts to move his long tan slender fingers though the pale boy's long black soft hair as his eye's start to flutter shut to.

**Author's Note:**

> if you do like this story please leave a kudos or if you like a comment on part's you like or would of liked to see only if you want to because this will help me decide to post on wattpad so this may be my first post on there lol and i hope you have a wonderful day night morning even.
> 
> p.s  
> sorry how it ended but if people want more i can see what i can do xD


End file.
